


[Podfic] problem child

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] Teenage!Clint 'verse [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Podfic With Music, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenage Clint, barney's not getting any #1 bro awards, fury's a nice guy, hill's terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: problem childby hoosierbitchSummary:Coulson wasn't born the bad-ass in the business suit. Hawkeye didn't start out as the trusted eye in the sky. This is the story of how SHIELD grew up, and how Phil and Clint grew together right alongside it.The teenager that they lead into the holding room is grinning at him. It would be less discouraging if his teeth weren’t covered in blood. The guards cuff the kid’s hands to the table and his ankles to the chair. They don’t undo the chain around his waist that ties the whole mess together, so he’s hunched over and jangles every time he moves.





	[Podfic] problem child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [problem child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225489) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



#### Warning: Descriptions of past rape/assault.

  


###  **Length:**

03:58:20

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Coffee by Sylvan Esso from the album "Sylvan Esso"  
Ending: Sugar In A Pie by Erin McKeown from the album "According To Us" 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/ProblemChild/problem%20child.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (327.3 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/ProblemChild/problem%20child.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (336.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/ProblemChild/problem%20child.m4b)




End file.
